


Headaches and Lazy Mornings

by naarna



Series: dhr advent [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hangover, Sunday in bed, based on a prompt, dhr advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Lazy mornings with her little family are the best...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: dhr advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196227
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2019





	Headaches and Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: **Spiked Apple Cider**.  
> It's a simple scene of domestic fluff between our favourite couple, loosely set after last year's submission. :-) 
> 
> Many many thanks to Emma for jumping in as beta reader! You're the best! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read! <3

_ Giggles. _

_ The longer the evening went, the more she giggled. _

_ It had been such a great, relaxing evening at the Ministry Christmas party. _

_ So many giggles, and dances, and stolen soft kisses inbetween. _

“Don't move,” Hermione murmured sleepily the next morning, eyes still closed and cuddling against Draco's shoulder. “Comfy.”

“Arm is asleep,” he replied in the same murmur, turning towards her. “Your head's too heavy.”

“Isn't.” However, she did lift her head an inch when he started to pull his arm away, but that only made it throb hard, as if a jolt of sharp pain wanted to split her head. “Ugh.”

“Sorry.” Yet he chuckled before he pressed a kiss on her forehead and turned on his stomach, his other hand now placed on her waist.

“S'okay...” The throbbing in her head had returned to a barely noticeable level—at least as long as she didn't move again. And who knew how much longer she could lie in bed like this?

They both had dozed off again when a few minutes later, the door to their bedroom was carefully opened, letting in the light from outside as well as the sounds of a toddler crying in the room opposite theirs.

“Mistress? Master?” It was their house-elf who had come in, now trying to get their attention. “The little Master is awake and Tilly can't calm him...”

Hermione sighed but then made an attempt to sit up, which she immediately regretted as the throbbing in her head returned with full force. With a groan, she lay back down; when she saw the amused grin on his face, she pulled her tongue at him. “My head is about to kill me...”

“You had quite a bit of that apple cider last night.” Now, Draco propped himself up after a yawn and stretching his legs. “But I'll go and see what our boy needs.”

“Thanks.” She rubbed her temples, but couldn't resist glancing at his back as he climbed out of their bed to pick up a pair of bottoms from his chair and leave the room. She loved the faint outline of his muscles; her fingers itched to trace it, and especially tease those little dimples in the small of his back, just above the seam of his bottoms.

“Is Mistress not feeling good?” Tilly asked, still standing at the door with a worried expression.

“Just a headache. Was maybe a bit late last night...” She sighed, as the throbbing wouldn't cease, only increase with every move of her head. It was like she had drunk too much, but then, she had stuck to the non-alcoholic apple cider.

At least that was what the label had said.

“Ugh... A Hangover Potion would be nice. Or at least something against the headache.”

The house-elf nodded. “Tilly will fetch a potion.”

She had a hangover.

That meant the apple cider she had drunk last night had been spiked. She did have a good time at the Ministry Christmas party, but now that meant she probably couldn't nurse Scorpius but had to resort what breastmilk reserve she still had, or worse, use formula.

However, hearing Draco calming their son across the hall made her smile. He loved being involved in their son's life, wanting to see him grow up, mostly because he wanted to be better than his own father.

Scorpius indeed stopped crying, and she could hear a few giggles and raspberries being blown—and maybe a couple of magical tricks shown to Scorpius' delight.

At least she didn't feel nauseous, which was a great relief; although, she hadn't yet attempted to sit up and stay in that position. Hopefully, Tilly came back soon with the Hangover Potion, because she wanted to get up as well without feeling as if her head exploded.

“Look who wants to see his mama...” Draco came back into their bedroom with Scorpius on his arm who smiled broadly as soon as he saw her, his favourite teething ring in one hand.

“Come here,” Hermione said, carefully changing position to take him over. “Mama missed you last night, you know?”

“Seems he missed us too... But mostly hungry.” Draco placed Scorpius on Hermione's lap before sitting down on the bed. “You look a little pale.”

“Yeah, someone spiked the apple cider last night. I feel like my head is about to explode...” She softly played with Scorpius on her lap. “And you're hungry, my dear, I know.”

Draco looked confused, but before he could say anything, Tilly returned with a potion vial to Hermione's relief.

“Mistress is lucky. Tilly found a last vial in the potion chamber.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Right now, Hermione didn't care that the Hangover Potion tasted horrible, she was just glad they still had some left. With an amused smile, she held the vial out of her son's reach who was curious to reach it. “Nah, that's not for you, Scorpius. Be glad you don't need it...”

Draco took the vial after she emptied it, still studying her with a hint of worry in his face. “You're sure the apple cider was spiked?”

She nodded. “I only had that cider and water all evening. The one that was labelled non-alcoholic, you know? It's just that I can't nurse Scorpius after such a night...”

“Tilly knows there is still some bottles of breastmilk in the fridge,” the house-elf piped in, with an eager smile. “Tilly can warm it and bring it for the little Master.”

“You're a pearl, my dear,” Hermione replied with a nod, lifting Scorpius to lay him down next to her. “Good thing I pumped before we left the house yesterday...”

After Tilly left the room, Draco joined them in the bed, lying down on the other side of Scorpius who immediately grabbed his finger. “What do you think, breakfast in bed?”

“Yes... Lazy Sunday in bed sounds perfect.” Hermione smiled softly, looking at her two men lying beside her, her own little family.

She adored those little moments, filled with peace and intimacy; they always made her feel loved. Those moments were rare enough, so she cherished them whenever she could.

“Love you,” Draco whispered and kissed her on the lips, “my lioness.”

“Love you too, my dragon.” She sighed contentedly and brushed over Scorpius' head who was chewing on his teether. “And you too, my little baby dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **FYI:** The opinion on breastfeeding mentioned in the story are Hermione's.
> 
> However, whether you breastfeed or give the bottle, it shouldn't matter—both ways are **equally** good. <3  
> Most important thing is that you and your baby are healthy and happy.


End file.
